


goodnight n' go

by NozomiPower



Series: we goin Ncity [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rated for cursing, Short, all the other dreamies are mentioned, only a couple instances of 'fuck' tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: "Want to say goodnightWant to say goodnight and goWant to say goodnightBaby, say goodnight and goWant to say goodnightSay goodnight and go"orChenle can't hang up after Jisung falls asleep





	goodnight n' go

**Author's Note:**

> kinda hate this ://
> 
> talk to me on Twitter @chenlelovesite or @chenlesbloom or @honeysucklesung
> 
> Insta: kimchiisgayaf

Chenle had never been good at keeping secrets. He always ended up telling the very person the secret was meant to be kept from. But luck was always on his side! The situation always ended up okay, even ending well most times.

 

Like when he told Jaemin and Jeno that Renjun liked both of them.

 

Or when he told Mark that Donghyuck felt neglected.

 

Or when he told Lucas that Jungwoo wanted to have quieter sleepovers.

 

Or when he told Yuta that Sicheng liked him too, but was really wary of falling in love.

 

Or when he told Doyoung that Jeno felt smothered sometimes, but that he did love him.

 

In the end, all of those situations ended up okay! Jaemin and Jeno confronted Renjun, now they're all dating. Mark started being more open with Donghyuck, now they're fine. Lucas decided to have a calm sleepover with Jungwoo every other day, now Jungwoo is less stressed. Yuta and Sicheng are together now, even though it took Yuta some time to ask him out. Doyoung talked with Jeno and they discussed a signal for when Doyoung was being smothering.

 

What Chenle took from all of this? He could tell any secret and it would be okay in the end.

 

Except for his own.

 

If Chenle ever told his one secret to the person he was keeping it from, everything would fall apart. But there was no need to worry! Chenle had been keeping this secret for a little under two years. For almost two years he had hidden the fact that he had a crush on Jisung from the beautiful boy himself.

 

But maybe that would change.

 

Chenle was on the phone with Jisung, a nightly ritual for the two while Jisung was away. They talked for hours, about everything and nothing. Chenle usually fell asleep first, but this time, Jisung was out like a light before Chenle.

 

_This is my chance._

 

"Sungie?"

 

When Chenle didn't receive an answer for a few moments, he sighed.

 

"Okay. I wrote a song for you. Since you're sleeping, I'll sing it to you. Then, you won't hear me and you'll still be my friend while I get this off my chest. Okay?"

 

Chenle listened to Jisung's soft snores, deeming it safe to sing this song.

 

"Tell me why you gotta look at me that way

You know what it does to me

So baby, what you tryna say?

Lately, all I want is you on top of me

You know where your hands should be

So baby, won't you come show me?

I got you, I got you dreamin'

You close your eyes and you're screamin'

Play with your mind for no reason

I know you love how I tease it

You know that I'm playin', so don't be mistaken

You already know what I'm thinkin', boy"

 

He trailed off after the first verse, making sure Jisung was still sleeping. When he heard the snores, he continued.

 

"Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?

It's impossible to ignore you, ah

Why must you make me laugh so much?

It's bad enough we get along so well

Just say goodnight and go

Oh, oh, oh

Just say goodnight and go

Oh, oh, oh

Just say goodnight and go"

 

Chenle didn't stop long, only long enough to hear the snores and long enough to breathe.

 

"One of these days

You'll miss your train and come stay with me

(It's always say goodnight and go)

We'll have drinks and talk about things

And any excuse to stay awake with you

And you'd sleep here, I'd sleep there

But then the heating may be down again

(At my convenience)

We'd be good, we'd be great together"

 

"Why'd you have to be so cute?

It's impossible to ignore you, ah

Why must you make me laugh so much?

It's bad enough we get along so well

Just say goodnight and go

Oh, oh, oh

Just say goodnight and go

 

"I know how you want it, baby, just like this (Oh, oh, oh)

Know you're thinking' 'bout it, baby, just one kiss (Just say goodnight and go)

While you're lookin' at 'em, baby, read my lips

I know what you want, but you can't have this"

 

The song was almost over, there was no reason to stop, right? Jisung was asleep.

 

"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

Want to say goodnight

Want to say goodnight and go

Want to say goodnight

Baby, say goodnight and go

Want to say goodnight

Say goodnight and go"

 

He trailed off, tears falling lightly down his face. He didn't know why he was crying. This song wasn't emotional, it was just...full of emotions. So, maybe it _was_ emotional, but he didn't need to be crying. He swiftly wiped his tears, saying a quick goodbye to Jisung before hanging up. He sat in his bed, tired and emotionally drained. He laid down. Emotions and tiredness were a problem for morning Chenle.

 

***

 

Chenle woke up to over fifty texts. The last time he had woken up to more than twenty, it was because his number was written on a bathroom stall and people were harassing him. He picked up his phone frantically, but it was just his friend's numbers. Jaemin texted him ten times, Donghyuck texted him twenty four times, Mark texted him three times, but they were really long paragraphs, Jeno texted him thirteen times, and Renjun texted him forty times. Jesus, what the fuck?

 

Chenle checked the texts from Jaemin first, then from Jeno, and then Renjun. They all basically said the same thing. They were asking him to explain his Twitter profile. What? he checked the texts from Mark and Donghyuck, and they both said they were lowkey disappointed in him for not telling them immediately but they were happy overall.

 

What?

 

He opened Twitter as fast as possible, and he checked his profile. There was a single name followed by an emoji that he didn't put there.

 

_Jisung <3 _

 

What.

 

He checked Jisung's profile, and sure enough, there was his name followed by a heart. He was panicking. What would Jisung do when he woke up and saw that? What would he say?

 

_Jisingsangsung sent you a message_

 

Oh _god._

 

Chenle clicked the notification before it went away, closing his eyes. He counted to ten before opening his eyes to read the message.

 

_[Jisingsangsung]_

_So, you wanna say goodnight and go?_

 

Chenle let out a noise equivalent to a bunch of h's and k's and l's, rereading Jisung's message over and over.

 

_[yeojin love bot]_

_what_

_are you saying you HEARD that_

_SERIOUSLY_

_WHAT THE FUCK_

_call me_

 

Jisung called him immediately, and Chenle could hear the smile in his greeting.

 

"Hey, babe."

 

"W-what?" Chenle sputtered, face fire red.

 

"Yeah. I mean, we're dating, right?"

 

Chenle literally screamed.

 

Dating?! Since when?

 

"Since you confessed over the phone last night. I like you too, Chenle. Like, a lot. Did you, perhaps, did you not mean what you said?" Jisung's voice turned timid towards the end like he was scared.

 

"No, no, no! I did mean it! Do you…"Chenle trailed off, watching his door open. In the doorway was Jisung himself. Jisung hung up, walking towards him.

 

"I do like you, Chenle. So, will you be my boyfriend?"

 

Chenle lunged towards Jisung, wrapping his arms around his torso. He nuzzled his face into his stomach, laughing and crying.

 

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

"Wait," Chenle started. "I thought you were sleeping. I heard you snoring."

 

Jisung busts out laughing, causing Chenle to let go of him.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

Jisung looks him in the eyes, smiling wide.

 

"Chenle. I don't snore."

 

Chenle thought back to all the years they've known each other, and, goddamn, Jisung didn't snore for as long as they've known each other.

 

"Shit. I played myself."

**Author's Note:**

> hate how this looks, but it's how i write
> 
> if you catch errors, please tell me! i hope you liked it!


End file.
